This invention relates to a double-valved variable pressure device for hydrocephaly. More particularly, the present invention relates to technical and functional improvements to the operation of a valve for hydrocephaly used under medical conditions demanding the removal of cephalo-rachidian liquid out of the central nervous system in an attempt to maintain a stable and proper intracranial pressure.
As is already known by specialists in this area, there are currently numerous types of apparatus for the above-referenced purpose. In most cases, these devices have only one valved element and, accordingly, the control of outflow and cephalo-rachidian liquid pressure are solely and exclusively dependent on the perfect operation of only one valve. This type of apparatus has several disadvantages such as: a) the proper relationship between the volume of drained liquid and the intracranial pressure is not managed; and b) these devices produce the phenomenon of hyperdrainage (the siphon effect), with important medical complications that are described in the literature.